


[VID] She Walks in Beauty

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [50]
Category: Låt den rätte komma in | Let the Right One In (2008)
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Puppy Love, Sweet, Vampires, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: All that's best of dark and bright / Meet in her aspect and her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizkwatsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/gifts).



> **Music:** by Sissel Kyrkjebø and Nicholas Dodd, adapted from the poem by Lord Byron  
>  **Length:** 2:07  
>  **Thanks:** To anoel for cheering me on on Twitter, even though she didn't know this was the vid I was struggling with.  
>  **Physical notes:** I don't think any.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/329885.html).

[She Walks in Beauty](https://vimeo.com/200917289) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

LYRICS

She walks in beauty like the night   
Of cloudless climes and starry skies  
And all that’s best of dark and bright   
Meet in her aspect and her eyes

Thus mellowed to that tender light   
Which heaven to gaudy day denies

She walks in beauty like the night   
Of cloudless climes and starry skies  
(x3)


End file.
